


By My Side

by ister



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ister/pseuds/ister
Summary: They have reached a quiet understanding not many couples their age have - as Alex likes to point out - but when Gibson mumbles something unintelligible, the language barrier becomes obvious, especially now that Tommy is nervous. It is ridiculous, really, and yet he can’t stop himself from overthinking everything.





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Gibson is named Henri in this fic ~~and I'll keep this name for my future works~~. This is super short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

They have reached a quiet understanding not many couples their age have - as Alex likes to point out - but when Henri mumbles something unintelligible, the language barrier becomes obvious, especially now that Tommy is nervous. It is ridiculous, really, and yet he can’t stop himself from overthinking everything. 

For a moment, he gets distracted by hands stroking down his sides in slow caresses, but as soon as he looks up, he starts to tremble. Again, Henri whispers something into his ear, kisses it before locking eyes with him to seemingly ask if he is alright. 

He nods hastily and is not able to contain the nervous shiver that runs down his spine. Clenching his eyes shut, he tries to will his heart rate down. 

"Tommy." Henri strokes his right cheek tenderly in a silent reassurance.

Reluctantly, Tommy opens his eyes. "I'm sorry," he mumbles and knows his sweetheart understands. 

Henri makes a _tsk_ sound, before he smiles and kisses him on the forehead. Tommy translates it to: _You don't need to apologise._

Then, his sweetheart tries to separate himself, as if he wants to say: _We don't have to do this._

"No." Tommy wraps his hand around his wrist and places the free one on his chest, over his heart. _We wanted to._

He swallows and looks down. _I wanted to._

Shrugging, Henri sits up and pulls him into a light hug. "Not now," he says, before he peppers Tommy's face with kisses. _We have all the time in the world._

With the last bit of stubbornness he can muster, he draws his brows together and wants to protest, but Henri just shakes his head. Then, he starts tickling him and makes Tommy giggle. 

Instead of getting embarrassed about his amused hiccups, like the first few times it had happened and before he figured out the Frenchman likes his laugh, he bumps his head against Henri's chin playfully. A happy sigh escapes him, because they are able to connect so naturally. And still - it seems too early to talk about love. 

"Mon trésor," Henri murmurs. 

Tommy catches the lovestruck expression directed at him and realises that he has it just as bad. 

"Bisou?" comes the careful question, asking for a chaste peck on the lips. 

"Of course." Tommy draws his sweetheart in and seals their lips together, turning it into something less innocent. 

Henri’s grin is plastered against his lips and he strokes Tommy's neck, before he lets his hand wander deeper, scratching at his chest. It takes a tiny second for him to decide. He breaks the kiss, causing Henri to whine. 

"Yes," he states, hoping it's enough to make him understand. 

The reaction comes at once and Henri's eyes, previously closed because he got lost in the sensation, fly open. "Yes?" he asks - _Are you sure?_

“Oui,” he answers and pauses to think about the few nights they have spent together. 

They love to cuddle, enjoying the private intimacy that was denied both of them in the barracks, as well as exchanging fleeting touches, their own form of non-verbal communication. Hence they are very close most of the time. 

In the past, they had a few opportunities for private encounters when everyone went outside to shake the feeling of being trapped off. Tommy remembers their first snogging session and the events afterwards with fondness. Although this time proves to be different, because they might have stroked each other to completion, but Henri had never- 

He blushes furiously, causing the Frenchman to giggle. He says something, a smile stretching his features and making his eyes light up. 

Tommy wants to protest, because it sounds like Henri was about to point out how cute he looks, but his sweetheart nods, as if he wants to say: _You are, don't deny it._

“Fine,” he rasps, rolling his eyes with a - what he hopes comes over as playful - smile on his face. 

There is a soft sigh, as if in resignation, before Henri presses him down gently. Again, he looks at Tommy questioningly, making sure he is alright, before he kisses him. 

This time, he relaxes instantly and his heart seems to burst with affection. Never would he have thought to find so much gentleness in such brutal times, such a brutal place. 

Henri takes his time to take him apart and to make him tremble, whispering promises into his ear, things he shouldn't be able to understand but does anyway - of their future together, of his love for him, sweet confessions leading Tommy to hug him tight. 

He feels like there is much to be said about a French and a Brit and close encounters in bed. There might be a joke hidden as well, but instead of being able to voice his thoughts, he is pretty much rendered speechless. 

Later, they lie amidst the crumpled sheets and Tommy feels giddy, exhausted and a little bit sore all at once. It is one of the best feelings he has ever had. 

"Thank you, Henri," he says, "It was perfect." 

Understanding dawns on his sweetheart's face as he takes his hand and laces their fingers together. Henri just kisses him softly, for the lack of better words it seems, and snuggles closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :D
> 
> If you found any mistakes, I apologise. My beta hasn't seen Dunkirk yet ~~and I'm a non-native with dyslexia~~.
> 
> That's about it, have a good one!


End file.
